


Kageyama gets new parents

by Pleaseworkoutokay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Help, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Suicide Attempt, Volleyball, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseworkoutokay/pseuds/Pleaseworkoutokay
Summary: Running is the only thing that makes sense. So run, run as fast and you'll get away. Further than you've ever been. Until you get lost and two idiots find you and now you have to explain yourself.Okay i'm not good at summary's but its basically just an Au story where Kageyama loses his parents in an car accident and he struggles with the aftermath and the team helps him out.Also this was a challenge so please don't take it seriously.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Everyone, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Karasuno Volleyball Club & Nekoma Volleyball Club, No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Death to Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Im not from japan or know like anything about it so Im writing it how things are in america. Sorry.  
> Hope you enjoy

I don't understand. What did they mean? That can't be, that-that doesn't make any sense! They were here just 2 hours ago! He stared back at the police officers with an unreadable expression. ¨Um can-can you repeat that please?¨ One of the police officers looked back at him with a sympathetic look. ¨We´re going to need you to come down with us to the station. We... um we found your parents car and i'm very sorry but there was an accident and they didn't- they didn't survive.¨

Frozen, Kageyma didn't know what to do. Should he shut the door and pretend he didn't hear a thing and that his parents were still on their way to the airport? Yes, that sounded like a good choice. It was all just a dream, he would wake up and everything would be fine. It would be fine, right? His mom told him that she would be back in a few days and she never lies….Right? This-this doesn't make sense!

While Kageyama pondered over that with a dazed look and fog in his eyes, the male officer reached out to touch him. ¨Hey kid, I'm gonna need you to come down with us okay? I'm gonna grab your arm so we can get in that car okay?¨ Suddenly the kid's head snapped up, Faster than he thought natural. ¨Whoa there! It's alright!¨

Hearing the officer's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked up. Turning around he tried to shut the door before a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him back before he could get in his house fully. ¨No No! I don't wanna go! I don't! Let me go now!¨ The panicky tone and shouting made the officer slacken his hold in surprise, just enough as to where Kageyama could tear away. 

Slamming the door shut and locking it, he ran through the first floor towards the back exit. Panicking when he realized there was no way out without looping back into the officers. And considering he just rudely slammed the door in their faces he would not be doing that, thank you very much. 

Running outside didn't give him more options to look around, there was only the one gate leading to the front of his house where the male officer was now pounding on the door demanding he come out and the lady calling for backup. 

There was a ledge on his side of the fence that he could try, but he didn't really wanna risk splinters and falling either back over on his side and alerting the police or fall on his neighbors side and alert them. Although now that he was thinking about them didn't they have a mean dog too? It was too late to really think about that, he could hear sirens in the distance.

He hopped up and the ledge and gracefully climbed over, surprising himself when he landed on his feet with a small ´oof´. Forgetting his monetary excitement, he sprinted to the gate and ran outside not bothering to think about how he was 1. Still in pajamas, 2 he had no shoes on and 3 he didn't know where to go.

Kageyama's Pov

Shit shit shitshitshitshitshit, now what am I gonna do? I can't go to any of my team's houses. They'll know some things up and- oh god. My parents are dead. My parents are dead and i just escaped from the police and oh god why did i do that? I decided to put my hands in my hair for some comfort, reminding me of how my mother would run her fingers through it. Ripping my hands out from my hair hurt but remembering my parents hurt more. 

Still walking around, I sat against a wall in an alley. How far did I walk from my house?! Now I can add lost to my list. Okay calm down you don't want to have a panic attack here do you? No so stop. Putting my head against my knees and wrapping my arms around them I felt something I hoped wouldn't come up. The urge to cry and to scream and yell at everything. The overflowing garbage cans in the alley made me want to cry more reminding me of everything that had happened. Wait, dirty alleys? The part of town I live in is clean! Meaning I walked so far that I'm completely lost. Great. 

Something pitiful ripped its way from my throat. Was...was I crying? Another horribly pathetic and useless noise came out until I couldn't hold them back any longer and they were overwhelming me and that's all I could hear. Closing my eyes didn't help and all, making me cry harder and I visualized my mom and dad dead in a car.  
With no one coming to help them, just passing by ignoring my mom's shrill cries that I hated and my fathers weak whimpers.

Forcing my eyes open, almost glued shut and heavy with the exhaustion and wetness from my crying, I tried to get up only realizing my limbs felt too heavy and tired on my fourth try. I was stuck and tired. Leaning my head against the wall and letting my arms fall to my side, I slowly drifted to sleep, no doubt the smell and sight of the garbage waiting for my return.


	2. Tanaka And Nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Nishinoya and Tanaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yello, I have more time on my hand than i thought, *The 20 missing assignments i have staring at me* Ignore that. Anywaysss I might be posting more now because my friends don't like to talk to me so this is the comfort i get :) so yeah lmao. Also, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 15 KUDOS I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND YOU'RE AWESOME AHHHH  
> This is still a short chapter so sorry I'll make longer ones just thought this was a good way to leave off. >:)

“Woooooooooooo!! Get it! You’re the man!” Tanaka giggled and blushed at the compliments. “You know it, I would never let you down Noya!” He said while striking a pose in the mirror and sticking his hands in finger guns. “I think this skirt really suits me, it's my color all the way!” Now running his hands down the front and back smoothing it out. “Hmm I don't know...the black one looked really good.” Nishinoya giggled while plopping down on Tanaka's bed. Spreading his arms out he turned to look at a mock offended Tanaka.

“Uh no dude, this red is totally my color!” He replied, rolling his eyes and holding the ends up. “Saeko has some awesome skirts, I would kill to play dress up all day!” Looking into each other's eyes they both bursted out laughing. “Pshhhh you should be glad you have an older sister, I'm an only child.” “Awww are you feeling sad?” Pretending to fake cry, Nishinoya sniffled wiping away a fake tear.

“Yes, at least you have cool clothes to try on.” He whined, moving his hand away and hanging the front part of his torso off the bed. The sudden change of his head made all the blood rush up and startled by it he leaned back down resulting in him falling off the bed and having no time to brace his head, it naturally connected with the ground. “Owwwww dude what the fuck!?” Cradling the now rapidly swelling bump, he turned to look at Tanaka.

Seeing his friend in a heap on the ground after falling off with his head in his knees and one eye peeking out did nothing to calm his already giggly mood. “I- pshh Are-Are you...okay noya?” Putting one hand to his mouth to attempt to quiet his laughs but failing. Still with his head in his knees Nishinoya narrowed his eye at him and started to get up only to be met with another round of pain. “Dude don't just laugh this really hurts.” Quickly coming back down and returning to his original spot with his hands on top of his head instead of around this time.

Tanaka, no longer being able to contain his laughter at his friends' pain, he bursted out laughing. Dropping to his knees and struggling to breath he panted out, “Sorry…..I just-I just can't help...myself.” Finding laughing too hard at this point he started wheezing. “I-I.” Finally the pain stopped and Nishinoya stood up and glared at him. “How can you laugh at me for this?! I didn't even laugh at you when Kiyoko rejected you!” Stopping his sudden coughing fit, Tanaka looked up at Nishinoya and straightened his body out before breaking out laughing again. “That was only because you were there! It doesn't help when you have a mini sized person with you!” 

“What did you say to me?! Huh?! Im 160 centimeters!!” He yelled while shaking his fist in the air before crossing his arms and glaring at Tanaka. Having stood up, Tanaka bent down so he was face to face with Nishinoya. “Sorry kid, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.” Tanaka said while keeping a straight face but patting Nishinoyas head simultaneously. Having enough of the teasing he yelled out a battle cry and jumped on Tanaka's chest. Wrapping his arms around Tanaka's neck, the attack surprised the other boy, causing him to stumble back in the direction of his wall. “Hey I was just kidding! Im sorry! Ack-!” He wheezed out when his foot got caught in one of his magazines causing him to trip.

Both of them tumbling down on the hardwood floors, not managing to stick his arms out in time, he hit his head on the floor while Nishinoya just stayed in place after haven but his arms around Tanakas neck poking his fingers in the skin. Forgetting he was in a skirt wasn't the best idea because it came up around his thighs. Thankfully he still had boxers on. Nishinoya lifted his head and was about to comment but Saeko chose this moment to come upstairs and open his door, after being concerned with the sudden movement and loud noises. Seeing Tanaka lying on the floor with her skirt up almost over his underwear and Nishinoya straddling him, faces close together and panting from impact, she clearly got the wrong idea. Shakily holding a finger out at them she yelled out “Tanaka bro I didnt know you were gay!” Now doubling over laughing she still had her hand out at them, while her other one was on her knees not even trying to stifle her laughter.

Quickly realizing that they were in an awkward position, they stood up fastly, blushing while Tanaka made an unintelligible squawk that was mixed with a squeak. Nishinoya helping brush out the skirt over his legs, he turned to look up at Saeko. “We aren't, He just fell over! I promise!” Still laughing loudly she turned to look up at them before pausing and focusing at Tanaka's legs. “You little punk! Are you wearing my skirt?!” “I- no I uhh Run Nishinoya!” Attempting to push him out the door past his sister, she grabbed the collar of the taller boy's shirt and pushed the other boy back in the room. “Stop right there mister! Give me back my skirt right now!” Dropping his jaw he looked up in her eyes. “I can't just change in front of you, pervert!” “I didn't mean it like that and you know it!” Turning red she let go and slammed the door. Sighing, he took off the skirt. Throwing it on a random wooden chair he had, he grabbed his pants from the top of his dresser and put them on.

Nishinoya opened the door while he grabbed the skirt Tanaka had on previously while said boy was hiding the other skirt he had stolen under his bed. Turning and winking at the other boy, they both broke into loud giggles while Saeko stared suspiciously at them. “Uh huh, thank you.” She said while grabbing the skirt and narrowing her eyes at them. Opening her eyes comically wide she turned before turning again to look at them both. “Since you guys want to play around with my stuff, why don't you go outside and off your phones?” Smiling sweetly she turned once more and started walking down the stairs. Her smile turning impossibly large hearing the boys gasps and stutters. 

Knowing they had planned to relax today as it was the weekend which meant no volleyball practice made her smile even wider as she did a psychotic laugh. “Hurry up guys! I want you out of the house now!” Rolling his eyes Tanaka moved downstairs with a mumbling Nishinoya about how that wasn't fair. “Whatever we can just walk to Coach Ukais store and get meat buns.” Moving to grab both of their coats he nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah that sounds good!” Mouth watering just thinking about the savory treats.

Handing Nishinoya his coat he moved to put his on and they put their shoes on at the same time. “Okay Saeko, we're going to Coach Ukais store!” “Okay be back for lunch and bring me one so we can have them together, which means no eating them!” Groaning he unlocked the door and held it open as they both stepped out.

“Okay did you hear about the new transfer? I heard she's hot!” Nishinoya dreamily said jumping up and down while Tanaka struggled to lock the door. “Ugh How do you even do this! It's impossible!” Exclaiming while he put his hands up in defeat. Moving around so he was in front, Nishinoya quickly turned the key in the lock, successfully locking it. While Tanaka grumbled about it, he stuck up his head. “Hah! You cant even lock a door!” “Why you little!- okay deep breaths.” Breathing in while doing up and down hand motions, he turned to Nishinoya. “Whatever dude I'll get better than you at it. Lets go.” Facing forward he moved to walk forward, with the small boy following him.

Giggling Nishinoya moved so he was walking in sync with Tanaka. “Thanks for letting me spend the night with you! It was super fun!” He said while dragging out the r in super to make his point across. “Of course you can come over anytime except while i'm at volleyball practice!” Stopping and staring blankly up at the taller boy he just gaped. Noticing his friend had stopped he turned back towards him. “Well what are you doing just standing there? Come on!” “We’re literally on the same volleyball team. Why would I go to your house during practice?” 

Smacking himself in the face, Tanaka just took a deep breath before replying. “I forgot you were on my team for a second.” “How can you forget we’re- that's literally where we met?!” Laughing before they both started walking, Nishinoya tried to catch up, because Tanaka hadn’t let him, “I don't know my minds everywhere, Now as yo-.” Just staring into a side alleyway his mouth shot open horribly fast, fast enough it looked like it hurt. “What? What's there? Is it a-?” Having now caught up he paused staring down the alleyway.

“Is that-?” He trailed off still in shock of seeing Kageyama still clad in blue Pjs, slumped off to the side with his head leaning against his shoulder. “I-I think so.” Tanaka replied, finally snapping out of it, moving forward to Kageyama. “What the heck is he doing out here?” Confused they both made their way cautiously into the alleyway. “I'm just really confused.” Tanaka said as he was almost next to Kageyama. Bending down so the two were almost touching knees, he reached out to touch Kageyama before yanking his hand back. “What the-?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooo I was thinking of making like one shots of like Nishinoya and Tanaka because their so funny so let me know if I should. Once again I literally have no idea how stuff works in Japan so half of this stuff is going to be wrong probs. Please bear with me and if you know the correct thing that I'm talking about please tell me! And Saeko didn't mean the gay thing in a bad way just the position they were in made it look like they had just made out. I feel like Saeko would be very supportive if Tanaka was gay. Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback. Love you guys.


	3. Waking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just him waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Hellllooooooo! Im backkk! How have you guys been? Thank you guys so much for 46 kudos! I love all of you guys :))) Anyway heres a new chapter. Okay so for some reason I just cannot take people from shows and movies and put how they would correctly act and think like so a lot of the characters are gonna act different than they do in the show. Sorry. I take like one trait like how Tsukishima for example is mean and that becomes their whole personality. So sorry if they act out of character!

Something hurts. But what?

There’s faint yelling in the background and I feel vibrations running through my body, as well as hands on my shoulders. They’re rocking me back and forth. It's really unpleasant but I can’t move.

The yelling hurts. Ahh it must be my head, there's no other explanation of why shouting would hurt me even if it feels like it's more like softly speaking.

Did I overwork myself at practice again? That means I'm in the gym. Suga-san said to stop doing that but Hinata had begged me… 

The yellings getting louder now, coming to a slightly louder than regular speaking voice. It's not enough to bring me back from this haze I'm in. It pounds through my skull, not missing any crevice in my brain as it slams and pulsates. This isn't one of my normal Hinata induced headaches.

Ugh this must be what my mom means when she talks about her migraines.

I feel like I should be getting up now. Opening my eyes a crack, I can faintly make out two blobs of assorted colors. I can't focus. God these migraines are worse than how she described them as.

My head cleared enough to get my hearing back. Before it had been ringing that had increased in intensity and volume but now I can make out words. I don't want my hearing anymore as it makes my migraine at least five times worse. 

When it stops ringing almost completely besides very faint staticky noise, I get assaulted by the two blobs screaming in my ears. My eyes still haven't cleared up so these could be anyone. Maybe Daichi and suga? “-geyama! Kageyama!” “Dude what happened!?” 

Nope, it's obviously not them. It's probably Nishinoya and Tanaka. No definitely, their voices are very distinct. I need to fix my vision, it's still not focused and judging by their frantic voices and from what I can see, they're flailing around. 

I need to make sure they know I'm okay. Closing my eyes, I blink a few times before opening them up completely. My vision has only gotten a little clearer, this hasn't happened before. At least now I can make out a few more prominent features. Yeah it's definitely Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

Moving my arms up, I grunt in confusion. They won't go up. They're so god damn heavy. Now after trying to lift them up to no avail, my eyes shoot open, now fueled with adrenaline due to my worry and confusion. I can feel it pumping through my body.

My eyesights only blurred for a few new seconds before I can see clearly again. It's reassuring. But the feelings lost when I also see the dirty alley. Why am I here? Shouldn't I be with Hinata or at the gym? I don't-I don't remember getting here. Did they drag me here? Are they planning on killing me? God calm down, you're acting like Yachi.

Suddenly there's a hand in front of me, snapping for my attention. I must have tuned them out again. Turning my head slightly I can see their worried looks. Eyebrows furrowed giving them a v shaped look, with wrinkles on their foreheads. It would've been funny how much they look alike If I didn't have no fucking clue where I am. 

“-yama! Kageyama! Can you hear us?”

Moaning, I roll my head completely to the side. It's now resting in a horribly uncomfortable position. This sucks. “Hey buddy, can you hear us?” Its Tanaka speaking and the tone is dripping with concern. Why does he sound like that? Did they not bring me here? I don't understand, it had to be them? Right? Something else besides my head hurts, what is it? 

I need to ask all these questions but my mouth isn't working, it's too dry instead choosing to just close and open repeatedly. “What happened? We just found you here all alone, sleeping! Did someone beat you up?” His tone darkens at the end. For someone so small he can intimidate the hell out of someo- Wait. They didn't bring me here? 

Also Nishinoya was speaking weird, not his normal loud and happy voice but a way softer, kind voice. He's also standing still. Like still still. He never does that. Now I'm super worried. “I don't-I I need water.” Even just croaking out a simple phrase like that hurts my dry throat. “Okay we can get you water, but you need to come with us.”

Tanaka replied, wringing his hands nervously like he had a secret. I haven't seen him ever do that except for when he crashed into Daichi during one of our games. Even then he had bounced back pretty quickly. 

Of course he probably hasn't been this nervous before going by his expression of half “I have no idea of what i'm doing please help” and half “Oh god I don't know how to tell them please help”. “Yeah just-water.” Very intelligent, good job me. 

The pains back, but not in my head…? “Holy shit! Tanaka you said it wasn't bad!” The loud squawk came from the boy with the accented hair from my side. The other side of my body, the one that I didn't have my head on, preventing me from looking at whatever he was now backing up from.

“What? What do you mean? It was only losing a little blood.” Looking over at my side, he suddenly lurched backwards. His face is incredibly pale. “Holy shit dude! What did you do? I didn't look at it very closely but now-” He paused. “I feel like I'm gonna throw up.” “If you're gonna do it, throw up in the garbage can over there.” 

Ignoring the last comment, I looked over at my other side, where a rotten and splintering piece of wood was sticking out just below my waist. There was a small pool of blood gathering below it. Oh god. “We need to get to Saeko now!” 

Sliding his arm around my back, Tanaka pulled me up. Setting me on my legs he turned back to face Nishinoya. My legs were not cooperating with me at all. Right as he opened his mouth to speak, my legs gave out and I fell forward, grabbing onto his jacket as I fell. He barely managed to catch me before I hit the ground. Luckily his jacket was zipped up. If it hadn't been it would have fallen off and I would have gone down with it.

Slowly bringing me up he wrapped his arm around my waist as far as his arm would let him. “Can you not walk?” I shake my head no. It's pretty obvious idiot, of course I can't walk.

“This might be infected! This is horrible, I don't have any idea what to do! What if you bleed out?! What if he bleeds out Tanaka?!” 

I knew him being still was too good to be true. Now he's freaking out. “Nishinoya calm down, we have to get him to Saekos place!” Addressing the now panicking boy. “I need help, his legs aren't working and as strong as I am, I still need your help, so stop freaking out.”

Nishinoya took a few deep breaths before putting on an obviously fake smile, (He still had a horrible nervous look in his eye and he was too pale) he bounded over to me. “Uhm okay! Kageyama try to lean against me. I can take it!” Well he was trying to lift the mood but now that I have a piece of wood stuck in my side, I don't think i'm gonna be laughing and smiling right now. And my throat hurts, and my head.

No one talks once they've gotten me in their arms and walking towards Saeko's house. I'm not sure I entirely trust her to help me though, probably due to the fact that she was almost certainly trying to kill me and Hinata.

I only had to wait about 10 or so minutes before we came to a street full of tightly packed houses. They carried me down to come to a medium sized house squished in between two other houses. It wasn't anything special if not a little worn down.

It was two stories not counting the street level garage. Going up the stairs to the front door was a lot harder than them carrying me. It consisted of a lot of swearing and bad ideas, “How the hell are we gonna get him up there?! It's only big enough for one person at a time! This is shit.” “We could drag him up by his wrist.” “Nishinoya! We can't do that what the fuck is wrong with you!?” “Well I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!”

This sucks. After more shouting and glaring they did decide to go with Nishinoya's idea. Lucky me. Once Tanaka grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me up one agonizing stair at a time, the door opened, clipping Tanaka's back. It startled him enough to trip and fall. Directly on me. Producing an “Ack!” from him and a mix between a grunt and a moan from me. 

Then remembering that I'm below him, he tried to push himself off but there wasn't anywhere for his hands to connect with so he just layed there. “Oh my gosh! Are you okay?! I didn't mean to!” 

Rolling my eyes I just turned to the person standing in the doorway. “Hey what's going-Kageyama!?” Saeko, who else would it be? She rushed down the one remaining step and pulled Tanaka off me.

“What the hell are you guys doing?! Did you murder Kageyama? I wouldn't put it past you two but come on!” Now standing up and facing down at me, staring right into my eyes, he turned to Saeko. “Big sis, we need your help!”

Narrowing her eyes at his panicky voice, she looked me over, before pausing on the blood already forming below me. “Oh my god! Well come on! We need to get him in here!” 

Pushing past Tanaka she shoved him inside. Grabbing my wrist, she pulled me up a little more before grabbing under my armpits. Nishinoya just continued to stand awkwardly behind me, not really sure what to do.

“Okay, I'm gonna pull you inside and then find your wound, kay?” Nodding, she continued lifting me up until she had a firm grip around my stomach. It was very uncomfortable and because she had to squeeze to get a good grip it actually hurt.

My feet were still dragging on the floor, but she was doing pretty good. I weighed a lot. “Nishinoya, grab his legs. We don't want any unnecessary bruises if we can help it. When we're inside I expect a full explanation.”   
Saeko grunted out, exerting herself from carrying me.

“Yes ma'am.” Saluting with one hand that he had momentarily dropped from carrying my leg, making it smack against the stair. “Ack!” The sudden pain had surprised me, making a noise leap from my throat. He winced and moved his hand back down to grab my leg again. “Sorry, I kinda forgot.”

It only took a few more seconds before they had made it into the house. Tanaka was just observing from behind the door. Saeko carried me through the house to their living room, laying me down on the floor and propping my head up with a cushion. 

“Okay, judging by the blood.” She gestured wildly to the spot that was draining me of blood. I don't think she had seen the wood. That will be a fun conversation. I can already imagine it. 

‘Hey also just to let you know I have this big chunk of wood in my wound. But no big deal, just thought you should know.’ 

That probably wouldn't go over well. Resuming her thought she continued. “You'll probably have to get stitches. And I mean, I can do it or we can spend a bunch of money at the hospital.” All of our mouths gaped open as she said that, and Tanaka turned to face her.

“I think-I think we should focus on the wound and definitely go to the hospital.”

Rolling her eyes she moved her hands to my shirt and pulled it up to the wound. Dropping it fast and pulling her hands back at record pace, she just moved her mouth open and closed. “You have a whole piece of wood stuck in you!” 

Thanks for noticing, please do something. Breathing in deeply, she stood up and grabbed her car keys off the table. “Okay I can't do anything about it and I want to make sure it's not infected so we're gonna have to go to the hospital. You guys stay here and do something.”

“Wait! Why can't we go? We found him!” “Tanaka, I don't want you guys to get in the way. Help me carry him down to the car.” Grumbling under his breath but his eyes betrayed him with their worry clouding them, he moved his hands under my calves and picked them up. 

“Okay let's get going. We don't want him to bleed out.” Rolling her eyes at her brother's words, she picked me up again by the armpits, lifting me up into the air and away from the soft pillow.

Going down the stairs they took more caution than going up, and therefore it was significantly better and smoother going. Well anything would be better than being dragged up. 

I don't know why they didn't just have Nishinoya carry my legs and have Tanaka carry me under my armpits like Saeko's doing. 

Once they made their way down, they carried me to the car and put me lying down in the backseat like I had done before on the way to training camp. 

“Okay I'm not sure when we'll be back but it may take a while depending on the situation.”

“Okay bye! Love you and don't crash.” “Ha ha whatever.”

Getting in the driver's seat, she started up the car. Suddenly I felt exhausted. The adrenaline previously keeping me awake but now that it was wearing out, I felt so tired. My eyelids began to droop and fluttered a few times as I desperately tried to keep them open.

“Hey hey! Don't fall asleep on me! Just a little bit longer! Keep those eyes open!” I couldn't keep my eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH THANK YOU GUYSSSSS!!! PLease leave comments! I love reading them <3 I think this is my longest chapter ever being at 2,405 words. I wanted it to be at exactly 2,500 but I couldnt make it so I was like kay 2,400 words and then went overboard so I was like ughhhh okay an even number of words! (I know its not even but 5 are even to me cuz theyre in the middle so shush) Thank you guys so much for everthing!! I didnt think this story would get as much love as it has so thank you guys! BYYEEEEE <3333


End file.
